


Strutter

by Bella_Monoxide



Series: Cruisin' [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU - No ZA, M/M, One Night Stand, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Monoxide/pseuds/Bella_Monoxide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl cruises around again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ramblesandshambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblesandshambles/gifts).



> When ramblesandshambles challenged me to do this, she also sent me a list of characters Daryl has to hit on his cruise - and it included Eugene, of all people.  
> I scrambled my brain for a possible scenario, and here is what I came up with.

Daryl rejoined the staff after a couple days off, and he was mighty glad about that, since his brother's teasing had reached an all time high by then. Apparently, Merle Dixon had the hardest time getting over the fact that his younger brother's first official cruise squeeze had been a cop.

A staff meeting took place again, but there was nothing new in the announcements, and Daryl began to feel like an old hand. What he did not notice, though, was that he was being watched by a cute guy with light brown eyes and dark, extremely well groomed hair.

The expression on his face might have alarmed Daryl, cause the guy looked like a cat right before it clutches a bird in its paws. When the ship was on its way, Daryl became aware of one particular guest that stuck out among all of the fashionable people.

He had an okay body, though Daryl himself certainly liked a different type way better, but his over all appearance left something to be desired – and his hair was a catastrophe.

When he saw him for the first time, Daryl blinked on purpose just to make sure that he had seen correctly and had not started to hallucinate.

But the guy still wore a mullet for a hairdo.

Shaking his head, Daryl made to turn around, when the guy looked at him – and Daryl was intrigued. He kept an eye out for the guy from then on, just to try and find out if his suspicions were correct or not.

A couple days later, Daryl felt the urge for a coffee when his day shift ended, and he went over to the coffee bar. The staff there already knew him from his last stint on the ship, and his coffee to go hit the counter as soon as he had crossed the treshold.

He stayed a while to chat, since it was useful sometimes to hear a little bit of the gossip going around. Bob, the guy who had prepared Daryl's coffee, was currently telling him about a new hairdresser that had joined the crew.

"Daryl, I'm telling you – that guy! He is so gay, like, the whole nine yards gay!" And Bob flung his hands around to complete the picture he tried to paint. Daryl did not know what to say to that.

Sure, he did not like the more flamboyant gays much, but he would not talk like that about them, either. He was relieved of an answer for the moment though, cause Bob very suddenly shut up, a rather mortified expression visible on his handsome face.

Looking towards the entrance since that was Bob's line of vision as well, Daryl had a distinct feeling that the guy Bob had been talking about had just arrived.

His gaze was instantly returned, and the look the other guy shot his way could only have been described as fiery. Oh shit, Daryl thought, feeling that this guy was bad news somehow.

He grabbed his coffee and made to leave, but the guy walked right up to him and introduced himself. "Hi, you work at the bar, right? I'm Gareth, by the way, hairdresser."

Daryl admitted reluctantly that yes, he did indeed work at the bar, and that his name was Daryl. "Well, Daryl," Gareth said, "if you ever need someone to trim that gorgeous hair for you, let me know, a'ight?" Daryl blinked repeatedly, but Gareth had really batted his lashes at him while he said that.

Nodding his head, he called a goodbye into Bob's general direction and went to get the hell out of the coffee bar, away from Gareth, who ordered a latte macchiato with double caramel, and Daryl felt like barfing.

Later that day, Daryl thought back to the incident and suddenly realised what kind of guy Gareth was, despite all his flamboyance – a predator. Shaking his head, Daryl swore to himself that he would not get involved with him, cause guys like those were always bad news.

* * *

 

On his next shift, Daryl was faced with the mullet man.

After he had sat at the bar for a while and had talked almost nonstop, Daryl was about ready to pull his hair out – one at a time, with tweezers. Just to have something to distract him from the guys endless monologue.

Mullet talked his ear off about some weird science stuff Daryl did not know zip about to begin with.

In the end, he thougth that the circumstances called for drastic actions, and he told the guy to walk away form the bar with him for a minute, and he followed Daryl like a lost puppy, which riled him up even more.

Letting go of an exhasperated sigh, he looked at the guy for a moment, trying to figure out how to break it to him.

"Look," he said, "What's your name?" When the guy told him that his name was Eugene, Daryl snickered, but was surprised as Eugene shot right back. "That's a bit rich, you know, coming from a guy whose been named after characters from Deliverance, don't you think?"

Daryl laughed, thinking that he just might cut him some slack. "Ok, you gotta point there. Can I call you Gene? You know, like the guy from Kiss."

Eugene rolled his eyes. "I would prefer it if you didn't, but ok." Shaking his head, Daryl answered "Seriously, Eugene, you gotta work on your presentation some." He cleared his throat. "Anyways, I wanted to ask you to keep your science talk to a minimum, you think you could do that for me?"

"I'm sorry, Daryl. I tend to talk a lot when I'm nervous."

"That's ok, but I don't know much about that stuff, and besides, I'm trying to work here, so I can't even concentrate on what all you're saying." Eugene nodded, and they went back to the bar – only to find that none other than Gareth had arrived in the meantime.

His face lit up when he saw Daryl, and while the bartender tried really hard not to pull a face, Gareth exclaimed "Daryl, there you are! I asked around when you would be working, and got a little worried that I missed you."

Thinking how much he wished that he had missed him, Daryl asked what Gareth would like to drink. Of course, the guy ordered some very girly drink, and as soon as Daryl had turned around to prepare it, he rolled his eyes big time.

One of his co-workers shot him a sympathising look, and Daryl perked up. After all, they had to deal with weird customers every day, and he would manage just fine.

He returned to Gareth and Eugene to hand their drinks over, and overheard the last sentence of their conversation. "Seriously, Eugene," Gareth told the mullet man, "you need to work on your outfit, man. And don't get me started on your hair!"

Eugene looked very uncomfortable by now, and Daryl felt sorry for him. "Gene, I'm sorry, but Gareth has a point there." He said, and Gareth nodded vigorously. "However," Daryl went on, shooting a side glance in Gareth's direction, "it appears that our hairdresser friend here is a little lacking in the tact department."

"Pft," Gareth rolled his eyes, "like I care. As long as I don't lack in other departments..." He trailed off, looking deep into Daryl's eyes. Daryl, on the other hand, looked only taken aback. But before he could think of a good retort that would hopefully render the cocky hairdresser speechless, another person spoke up.

"Some Strutter, isn't he, huh? What do you say, Daryl?" Eugene quietly intervened, stressing the song title to make sure the bartender would notice the reverence.

Daryl gaped at Eugene. "You actually know good music, Gene?" He managed to ask after a while, and Gareth looked from Eugene to Daryl and back again, trying to find out what they were talking about.

As he realised that Gareth was clueless, Daryl snickered and told Eugene "You're the man, Gene!" Offering him his fist to bump, which he promptly did, a huge grin on his face.

Gareth shook his head. "Ok, guys – but seriously, you..." "Gareth!" Daryl interjected, "We are being serious! Geez, you don't make fun of music." Now Gareth rolled his eyes and waved his hands about in a dismissing manner.

"Whatever. But as I was saying, what about Eugene's styling?" Daryl decided on a course of action that would hopefully get Gareth off his back. "Why don't you go and help him out there, Gareth? A full do-over should be right up your lane."

He smiled at Gareth, but the guy smiled right back and said "Challenge accepted. But if I nail it, I get to nail you." He offered his hand to a flabbergasted Daryl, who eventually managed to say something back.

"Sorry to disappoint you there, dear, but I don't bottom." Eugene intervened then, telling Daryl and Gareth very quietly that the other bartenders and patrons had taken notice of their stand-off, and Daryl stepped back.

He asked them casually if they needed anything else, which they denied, and Daryl went to talk to his fellow bartenders briefly to make sure everything was alright.

Daryl worked at another spot for a while, casting looks over to where Eugene and Gareth sat, seemingly talking to each other every once in a while. Other than that, they both covertly kept track on Daryl's every move.

Sighing, he went to talk to them again. "Guys, you can't do this, a'ight? I really would like to keep my job here." He told them, and Eugene nodded, but Gareth would not let up.

"How about it then, Daryl?" Eugene held up a hand then. "If I may suggest something?" He asked, and both Daryl and Gareth nodded for him to continue. "How about you do get together after my do over – but decide then what will happen? You know, like, in a more private environment?"

After each guy had thought about that for a minute, both Daryl and Gareth nodded, and the three of them put their hands together to seal the pact. "Right," Gareth said, and hopped off the bar stool, "come on then, Eugene, gotta lot of work to do!"

And with that, he pulled the science man with him, while Daryl looked after them, shaking his head in disbelief. Man, he thought to himself, I really feel like giving Merle a call to tell him about this, just to see if he will believe me.

* * *

 

During the next two days, Daryl thought about this a lot, wondering what he had gotten himself into. But when he saw neither Gareth nor Eugene anywhere, he was able to slowly push the incidents to the back of his mind.

He should have known better though, since everything in life has a tendency to bite one in the ass when least expected, and so it happened that Daryl was just about to leave his room to go and work his next shift when he ran into a guy he did not recognise at first.

Gaping, Daryl walked around him once, just to be able to look at him from every angle. "Wow, Gene. You really look great, is this all Gareth's work?" He asked him, and Eugene nodded, slightly blushing.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy for both of us, but we managed to go through with it and come out alive." He said and smiled tentatively. "Oh yeah," Daryl snickered, "that I can believe. Walk with me for a bit? I gotta go to work."

Eugene nodded, and together they went in the direction of the bar. To reach the right deck, they had to use an elevator at some point, and when the door opened, it revealed a preppy looking Gareth already inside.

He smiled broadly at them, while Daryl rolled his eyes, cringing. After the door had shut again, Gareth bend his arms, braced them at the sides of his slender form, and said "Well. What do you think?"

"Ok, ok. I gotta admit, you did a fine job." Daryl said. The next thing he knew, Gareth had flown the few feet that had divided them in the elevator and pushed Daryl against the wall, attacking his mouth with his own hot lips, while his hands roamed all over Daryl's body.

Daryl was not sure what had hit him, but he found himself kissing Gareth back with the same vigor, holding on to him for dear life, fleetingly wondering if he had grown an extra pair of hands since it felt suspiciously like it.

Their moment came to an end when Eugene cleared his throat in warning, since the elevator had reached it's next stop and the door was about to open.

It was not his floor, so Daryl stayed inside, but Gareth got out, dragging Eugene behind him. "Will contact you about tonight, Daryl!" he called over his shoulder, the door slid shut, and Daryl was very tempted to get his dick out to jerk off.

I need to pull myself together, he thought, then shook his head at his poor choice of words. He got out at the next level, walked over to the bar to start working and tried very hard not to think about Gene's new look – or Gareth's fabulous kissing abilities.

* * *

 

Late that night found Daryl softly knocking on a door, and it was opened a moment later. Eugene ushered Daryl into his cabin, where Gareth was already waiting. He looked rather smug, but Daryl decided to let it slide.

Standing in the middle of the room, he looked at both men. "So," he asked, "how are we gonna do this then?"

Gareth got up and walked towards Daryl. "Eugene wants to participate, I hope that's ok with you." Daryl looked undecided, which prompted Gareth to reveal some more information.

"You see, Daryl," he whispered into the bartender's ear while his fingers caressed Daryl's jaw, "after our shopping tour, me and Eugene got some rather satisfying alone time in."

Gareth licked Daryl's ear, and his deft fingers moved on to touch his hair. "God, a rough guy like you and such soft hair..." He cooed, bend his head over Daryl's shoulder and started kissing his neck, eliciting a moan from Daryl.

Gareth pulled away and looked Daryl right in the eyes. "Come on, Daryl." And with that, he took the bartender's hand and pulled him over to the bed, where Eugene was already sitting.

He had been watching the two and obviously liked it, judging by the visible bulge in his jeans. "Can I watch?" He asked, panting. Gareth leaned over and kissed him. "Sure, Eugene. Right, Daryl?" Gareth looked over his shoulder at Daryl, who openly gaped at them.

"What," Gareth asked, "did you think I was joking? We really did it, you know." Here he snickered, and Eugene blushed a rather unhealthy looking shade of red when Gareth continued. "Cherrypopping and all." he wiggled his eyebrows, and Daryl had to laugh despite himself.

"Alright then," he said as he grabbed the hem of his shirt to pull it over his head, "Let's do this." Gareth sighed and was on Daryl the second he had pulled his shirt off, revealing his rippling body in the process.

They rolled over the bed, kissing each other hard and breathless, while Gareth grew his additional pair of hands again. Or so Daryl thought. As he opened his eyes in between the searing kisses he and Gareth shared, he realised that Eugene was currently doing a little more than just watching.

Operating solely on impulse, he leaned sideways and put his arm out, grabbing him by his freshly cut hair and pulled him into a kiss as well. As his and Eugene's kissing grew hotter by the second, Gareth moaned, turned on by the sight.

Both Eugene and Daryl looked over at him, and he used their combined attention to get up off the bed, walk over to a small stereo and switched it on. When the music started to play, Gareth began to strip for their viewing pleasure.

"Gene," Daryl whispered, "am I imagining things, or is that..?" Eugene chuckled. "Yep, Daryl, we got that CD on our shopping spree as well. Gareth insisted, after I had explained the Strutter reference." Both rolled their eyes at the hairdresser's antics, but turned again to continue to watch him just the same.

Soon enough, Gareth was as naked as he could get, and he walked back to the bed. He went down, opened Daryl's pants and pulled them off, then crawled back up. When he got on eye level with Daryl's cock, he smiled at him from underneath his lashes, a mischivious glint in his light brown eyes, opened his hot lips and engulfed Daryl's hard length.

A low growl filled Eugene's room, as the hairdresser did not start out slow but deep throated him from the get go. He made his mouth extra tight for the bartender's pleasure, hollowed his cheeks out and looked up at him with his doe-like eyes at the same time.

Daryl had to give him credit for pulling a totally innocent look off, and it was hotter than hell. Eugene moaned, turned on by the view, his hand pushed down his own pants to jerk his dick in time with Gareth's rhythm on Daryl's cock.

The bartender leaned over to kiss Eugene some more, and Gareth joined them after a while. At the same time, he used his hand to jerk both his own and Daryl's cock with rough movements.

In between kisses, Gareth looked at Eugene. "Come on, Eugene, don't be shy. Get naked with us, chop chop." Daryl thought fleetingly that Eugene must like to be bossed around, cause the scientist jumped up and got out of his new clothes pretty fast.

"See, Daryl," Gareth told him, "he looks quite pretty underneath." Daryl nodded, cause it was true. Eugene's former style, if you could even call it that, had done nothing to stress his strong points.

When Eugene rejoined them on the bed, Daryl touched his broad shoulders and chest, then moved on to his back, pulling him towards his chest in the process to kiss him again.

Gareth left them to it while he got up to get a small bottle, then returned with it and asked them a very good question. Who would be fucking, and who would be on the receiving end?

Daryl spoke up then. "I would like to see Gene here blowing you, Gareth." The hairdresser nodded in agreement, and Eugene got up to comply. "Daryl?" He asked him, and Daryl nodded. "Would you fuck me while I blow him?"

"Ok, Gene. Gareth, pass me the lube? And where are the condoms?" Gareth grinned as he handed the bottle to Daryl and said "You only need it for your magnificent cock though, Daryl." The bartender looked puzzled, as Gareth pointed to the bedside table to answer his question for condoms.

Daryl got up to get some out, threw them on the bedside table and opened one. He positioned himself in a way that both Eugene and Gareth could watch as he grabbed his dick and rolled the condom down, then lubed himself up with a few rough strokes.

"Mh," Gareth sighed, "that is such a turn on, watching you work on your own cock, Daryl. Now go and see what kind of a surprise we got you." When Daryl looked at him questioningly, Gareth nodded towards Eugene's ass.

Shaking his head, Daryl got behind Eugene who by then was hard at work on Gareth's member, and looked down at the scientist's ass. "Oh," he mumbled, laying eyes on the plug imbedded in the once tight hole.

He went to get some paper towels, pulled the plug out and wrapped it up to put it aside. Then he grabbed Eugene's hips, lined himself up and pushed right in, locking eyes with Gareth over Eugene's body.

The hairdresser sent such a hot look his way that he could practically feel it on his skin, as he began to fuck Eugene at a relentless pace, pushing him on Gareth's cock with every thrust.

Soon enough, the room was filled with their combined moans, and Daryl realised that he would not last much longer. He manhandled Eugene to hit him at a better angle, so he would fuck his prostate.

Daryl got lost in the heat of the moment, and his orgasm hit him moments later. He kept on pushing until he was totally spent, pulled out and staggered back to sit down on the bed to watch as Gareth pulled his cock out of Eugene's mouth.

The hairdresser pulled a condom over his length and went to replace Daryl. Soon both Gareth and Eugene were coming hard, and Gareth kept on fucking him until both their orgasms had subsided.

The two men joined Daryl on the bed in a tangled mess. After a while of catching their breath, Gareth elbowed Daryl and nodded his chin towards Eugene, who had fallen asleep.

Both got up, dressed and silently left the room. Outside, Daryl made to walk to his own room for the rest of the night, But Gareth held him back. "I still want to fuck you," he whispered into Daryl's ear, and the only thing Daryl managed to say was "Not tonight, Gareth."

 

 


	2. (And He Said) Take Me Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Gareth meet up again. And again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time around, it's a title from Justin Timberlake, that I altered a bit to make it fit a story with boys only.

Daryl was up shit creek without a paddle. At least that was what it felt like to him, as he still, despite their hot encounters, thought that Gareth was somehow bad news.

After their threesome with Eugene, Daryl had managed to detangle himself from Gareth, but it had been pretty hard to pull off. Now the guy kept pestering him, and Daryl came to the realisation that he might have to give in at some point.

Sighing, he went to the hairsalon on the ship, since he thought that he might as well get a haircut while he was already out to talk to his overzealous fuckbuddy. If he could even call him that.

As soon as he walked in, Gareth was all over him, and Daryl rolled his eyes more often than during his entire life before he started working on a cruise ship – and that was saying something, with Merle being his brother.

Gareth did a good job though, Daryl had to give him that. The scalp massage he received from the hairdresser was very soothing, and Daryl found himself relaxed enough to sit through the haircut that followed.

When he was finished, Gareth told Daryl under his breath "Keep the tip, sweetheart, I'll cash in later at your room." Daryl shook his head at the guy's antics and went on his way. He had the night shift that day, and was not surprised when Gareth showed up for a drink.

They talked every now and then between Daryl dealing with other customers, and when Gareth had finished his drink, he leaned over the counter to hug Daryl goodbye. Under cover of that he whispered his room number to him.

When his shift was over, Daryl went to his room for a quick shower, and standing under the spray he finally caved, made up his mind to go and see Gareth afterwards.

When the door to Gareth's room opened, Daryl was faced with a beaming hairdresser that pulled him inside, shut the door, and attacked his mouth with searing hot kisses. Unable to help it, Daryl kissed him back just as fiercely, and Gareth moaned into his mouth, totally blissed out.

They slowly walked over to the bed, never stopping in their relentless kissing, and Gareth had his hands everywhere.

When they had reached the bed, Daryl groaned between two kisses. "You got more than one pair 'a hands, dontcha?"

Gareth giggled. "Only one pair, but you're not the first to tell me that." He answered, his hands currently under Daryl's shirt.

Daryl's breath came in increasingly shorter intervals, as Gareth somehow managed to find all his sensitive spots. The hairdresser teased Daryl's nipples just right, and Daryl moaned, grabbed his shirt and pulled if off in one swift move.

Gareth squealed, and Daryl thought fleetingly that the only thing missing would be if he clapped his hands as well, then his ability to think was abruptly stopped, as Gareth opened his pants and slid them down his legs.

As soon as Daryl had stepped out of them, the hairdresser enveloped his cock with his mouth to suck him eagerly. Daryl grabbed his head, just to have somewhere to put his hands, while he moaned uncontrollably.

Gareth got up and went to his bedside table to get lube. "Daryl, lie down, alright? I want to make you feel good," he said, and Daryl complied, feeling slightly weak in the knees. Gareth crawled on the bed, lube bottle in hand, and nugded Daryl's legs apart so he would be able to kneel between them.

Moving over, Gareth went right down to business again, as he squeezed some lube on his fingers. He began to fondle Daryl's balls with the other hand, brought his mouth back on his cock, teasing the leaking head with his tongue, while his lubed fingers moved in circles around Daryl's tight hole.

In between licks and sucks, Gareth looked up at Daryl to ask him a question – and the sight stopped his breath for a moment. Daryl was returning his glance already, since he had been watching as Gareth went down on him. And the gaze from his usually cold blue eyes was so hot that Gareth felt as if a heatwave had just blown over him.

"Um," he said, suddenly feeling somewhat unsettled. Daryl nodded for him to continue, and Gareth managed to ask him if he ever got fucked at all. "Yeah, just like fucking better." Daryl answered. "Hm," Gareth hummed, "let's see if we can change that, shall we..?" He answered in his most seductive voice, while he pushed one of his fingers into Daryl, eliciting a growl from him.

"Gareth?" Daryl rumbled, and the hairdresser looked up at him again. "Yeah?" "Come up here and kiss me." Daryl demanded, but Gareth was not fooled for a minute there.

He moved up and did as Daryl had asked, but told him between kisses that he could drop the act. "Huh?" Daryl was confused. "Sweetheart," Gareth answered, rolling his eyes, "I know how much you like our kissing by now, so no need for you to demand anything, you can't fool me there, alright? Geez."

The hairdresser shook his head and kissed Daryl some more while he inserted another finger into his back entrance, widening it in preparation for things to come.

When he felt like Daryl was as well prepared as he could get, Gareth got up to undress, and Daryl watched him with that same heat still in his eyes. "Hm, Daryl, you are such a gorgeous hunk of a guy!" Gareth exclaimed, as he looked Daryl over, spread out on his bed.

"Touch yourself for me?" He asked him, and Daryl was fast to follow that request. He grabbed his hard length and stroke himself lazily while he watched Gareth. When he was completely naked, the hairdresser grabbed his own cock and stroke it as well, matching Daryl's timing.

Gareth went to get a condom, rolled it over his cock and got on the bed again, straddling Daryl. Leaning down, he kissed him some more, then moved down over his chest, teasing him here and there. He seemed to have memorised all of Daryl's sweet spots, and paid them another visit on his way down.

When he reached his hard-on, he began to jerk it and said "You got any idea how much I want you, Daryl?" Not giving the bartender a chance to answer, Gareth bent down and deep throated Daryl's cock, rendering him speechless in the process.

Totally out of breath, Daryl thought that he might loose his mind soon, and Gareth let go of him with a plop. The cocky hairdresser had already moved between Daryl's legs at some point, now he lined up and pushed forward, finally fulfilling his dream of fucking Daryl Dixon.

Gareth got lost in the experience for a while, moaning and growling from the pleasure, with his hands braced right and left from Daryl on the bed. But eventually, he felt the need to hear Daryl moan just as much, and he tried to reach him at a different angle by altering the way with which he thrusted his cock into Daryl's hole.

Soon enough, he had literally hit his mark, and Daryl's body jerked off the bed in a beautiful arc. His lips formed a perfect 'O' as a long moan escaped his throat, and he began to push himself down on Gareth's erection, desperate to come.

Gareth reached out and gave Daryl's rock-hard member a few strokes while he kept up his relentless pace. Only moments later had Daryl crying out as his orgasm hit him, streaks of hot cum bursting from his cock, and Gareth followed right behind him.

He pulled out and rolled off the bed to get rid of the condom, grabbing a few kleenex for Daryl on his way. When the bartender's belly was mostly free of cum again, Gareth fell down on the mattress beside him and curled up into his side.

The hairdresser cupped Daryl's face that still wore a blissed out expression, turned it to face him and kissed him soft, long and elaborately. Daryl kissed him right back, fleetingly thinking that he was getting in too deep for his liking.

But next thing he knew he fell asleep in the hairdresser's arms, and only awoke way later in the early morning. He got up, dressed, and went the hell out of there, cursing himself for staying practically overnight.

* * *

 

The cruise only lasted a few more days after that, but Daryl and Gareth got together more times than Daryl cared to admit during those days. Somewhere down the line he had given in to Gareth's predatory nature, cause the sex between them was just too good to pass up on.

Eugene had joined them occasionally as well, and the three of them did go for a drink together at one of the many bars the ship housed on their last evening before the cruise ended. Daryl and Gareth gave some more advice to Eugene, and they talked about his opportunities to try and find possible canditates to boost his sexlife once he was back home.

After Daryl had finished his drink, he left the two guys at the bar and went to his room to pack and go to bed early. During the night he woke up when somebody knocked on the door to his room, and when he opened it, still half asleep, he was faced with Gareth.

He tried to make him turn around and leave, but the hairdresser was quite persistent, as Daryl damn well knew. He gave in yet again, just to avoid getting caught in the hallway in the middle of the night. At least, that was what Daryl told himself.

Gareth flung his arms around him as soon as the door closed, and Daryl had to admit to himself that he just might have fooled himself a little bit there, because he held Gareth just as tight.

"Daryl," the hairdresser whispered into his ear almost inaudibly, "I need you." Daryl turned his head to look at Gareth, his expression one big question. Gareth blinked. "Please, Daryl." He said, while his hands roamed over Daryl's broad back. "Fuck me. Please fuck me one more time."

Daryl looked into Gareth's eyes for almost a full minute, trying to decide, and for once, Gareth did nothing to try and bend Daryl's will into the direction he preferred. He waited with bated breath for Daryl to make his decision.

Finally, Daryl brought his head down towards Gareth's, his eyes never leaving the hairdresser's. His lips met the slightly pouty ones of the hairdresser in a almost painfully slow kiss that lasted for minutes.

His hands got tangled up in Gareth's hair along the way, as their kiss deepened and their tongues danced lazily around each other, and the hairdresser sighed as he touched Daryl's hard body everywhere.

Daryl pulled away only to lead Gareth over to his bed. Before they laid down on it, both men undressed each other slowly, caressing each newly revealed body part with touches and kisses. Eventually, Daryl gingerly pushed Gareth down on the bed, while he grabbed a condom and some lube.

He followed Gareth onto the bed and began to spread him open, and at some point they had started kissing each other again. Gareth moaned steadily now and began to push his ass back on Daryl's fingers which he took as a sign, and he got the condom out to roll it on his erection.

But when Daryl made to line himself up in order to enter Gareth, the hairdresser pushed his chest lightly to signal him that he had something different in mind. He made Daryl lean back against the pillows, then straddled him and sat down in his lap, thereby pushing himself on Daryl's cock.

Daryl's eyes rolled into the back of his head, as the feeling overwhelmed him, and he grabbed Gareth's hips while he rocked his own up in a steady rhythm, meeting the hairdresser's every move.

Gareth started out slow, but soon enough his need to come took over, and the two men rocked each other towards their orgasms. Daryl began to stroke Gareth's cock in sync with their movements, and Gareth came with a soft moan, hugging Daryl roughly.

When Daryl followed him soon afterwards, the hairdresser clung to him, moaning into Daryl's ear, telling him how good he made him feel. Daryl hugged him back as he waited for his breathing to slow down a bit, then grabbed Gareth by his ass to lift him off, briefly holding on to the condom.

As soon as he had pulled out completely, he used both hands to sit the hairdresser on the bed beside him and went to use the bathroom. When he came back, he could not hold back a soft chuckle at the sight he was faced with.

Gareth had rolled up into a fetal position on the bed, snuggled into a blanket, looking half asleep. Shaking his head, Daryl covered him in the blanket and went to sleep next to him, not having the heart to throw him out.

 


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every cruise ends eventually.

This time around, it was Daryl who woke up to an empty bed in the morning, and he could not lie to himself – he felt sad that Gareth had already left.

Sighing, he got his stuff together and headed for a quick breakfast before the ship reached shore. They had deliberately not talked about future cruises, and Daryl did not see Gareth again before he got off board.

Spotting his brother waiting for him, the bartender smiled and headed his way after he had said his goodbyes to co-workers and guests of this cruise, when someone patted him on the shoulder from behind.

Daryl turned around and saw both Gareth and Eugene standing there. Smiling, they told each other goodbye and hugged, then Eugene went on his way, while Gareth looked like he had something on his mind.

"Daryl," he started, "I just wanted to tell you that I won't be on the cruise next time around. I got scheduled to a different one for a couple weeks." Daryl nodded, not knowing what to make of this yet, when Gareth carried on.

"I know I pestered you quite a bit, but I'm glad that I did, since it all worked out in the end. I really hope I will see you again." He made as if to turn around to leave, but Daryl acted on impulse and dragged him in for a last hug.

"Dunno what to say, cause I ain't good with words, but I hope to see you again, too," he whispered into Gareth's ear, and they parted with sad smiles on their faces.

Daryl walked over to Merle, who was openly gawking at Gareth's retreating figure. "Daryl, what the hell?!" He blurted, as soon as his brother was within hearing distance, but Daryl shushed him. "It's a long story, Merle," he started, but got steamrollered by his brother.

"Yeah, I can believe that. Honestly, Daryl, what were you thinking? Not at all, 's more like it," the older Dixon grumped. Daryl elbowed him not too cautiously into the ribs. "Shut it, Merle! I will tell you all about it, if you invite me for lunch. Whatcha say?"

Merle grumbled, but nodded reluctantly. "Better be worth it, then." He muttered and started the truck up, wondering what would be the next guy his brother would pick up while cruisin'.

I dunno what's worse, even, he thought to himself as they waited their turn to get out of the lot – a pansy cock jockey or a cop, for cryin' out loud!

**Author's Note:**

> Strutter is indeed a song by none other than Kiss, and I managed to sneak another one of their songs into the text. Let me know if you find it.


End file.
